


[Podfic] Legerdemain

by sallysparrow017



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Forced Oral Sex, M/M, Makeouts, Neuroatypicality, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Straightjacket as bondage, handjobs, this probably isn't healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of longwhitecoats' 'Legerdemain'.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to hate Hannibal, wants to be revolted, but like a trained animal, he responds to his master’s control. His ass tightens around Hannibal’s dick, his cock strains at the tangled fabric of the prison uniform, and he takes it on his knees in the back of a prison van with the same heat and urgency that he did when Hannibal used to fuck him on satin sheets and call him <i>Beloved</i>, not very long ago at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Legerdemain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legerdemain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169710) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



Author: longwhitecoats  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Hannibal (TV)  
Pairing: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

 

Length: 00:39:49  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Legerdemain.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Bite’ by Troye Sivan.

 

....there are some quiet thumpy noises in the first couple minutes of this, because I didn't realize that you would be able to hear my roommate's little baby rats running around their cage while I was recording the first part whoooops. It shouldn't actually be all that audible unless you are in a very quiet room using very good headphones hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [longwhitecoats](http://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
